pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) Part 17 - Treat Heart Pig Gets Lost/Very Good Advice
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Transcripts: * Treat Heart Pig: Oh dear! Now I- now I shall never get out. Well, when- when one’s lost, I- I suppose it’s good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who’d ever think to look for me here? Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn’t be here! But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice… but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I’m always in. Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I’d love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there’d be a price to pay, some day. Some day. I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should? * Chorus: Will I ever learn, learn to do the things I should? * Pepe Le Pew: Hmhmhmhm… and the momeraths outgrabe. * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, Pepe Le Pew, it’s you! * Pepe Le Pew: Whom did you expect? The Bugs Bunny, perchance? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, no no no no. I- I- I’m through with Bugs Bunny. I want to go home! But I can’t find my way. * Pepe Le Pew: Naturally. That’s because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen’s ways. * Treat Heart Pig: But I’ve never met any queen. * Pepe Le Pew: You haven’t? You haven’t? Oh, but you must! She’ll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! And the momeraths outgrabe… * Treat Heart Pig: Please, please! Uh… how can I find her? * Pepe Le Pew: Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut. * Treat Heart Pig: Oh! Clips/Years/Companies: * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * The Care Bears Family (@1986-1988 Nelvana) * Looney Tunes (@1930-1969 Warner Bros. Pictures) Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:6155 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts